


Showed up just in time

by Untoward



Category: Mamma Mia! (2008), Mamma Mia! Here We Go Again (2018)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Missing Scenes, Romance, So much chemistry between them I had to write this, i just love them so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 11:02:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15484347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Untoward/pseuds/Untoward
Summary: “Do you know that Kalokairi is drenched in Greek mythology?” Bill said looking down at Donna who’s eyes were shut.“No, care to expand on that?”“Kalokairi was once suppose to be the sight of Aphrodite’s fountain, you know the goddess of love. And if you drank the water you were suppose to find true love and perfect happiness.”Donna picked up her head and rested her chin on his shoulder, a little regretful smile gracing her face “I guess the island hasn’t been that kind to me.”





	Showed up just in time

**Author's Note:**

> I just ship them so much after watching Mamma Mia! Here We Go Again And there is a serious lack of Donna/Bill I’m here I had too.

“Can you hand me that rope, please?” Bill asked with a small smile, reaching out his hand in Donna’s direction.

Donna was staring out to the sea, her eyes fixed on the water, unblinking. She looked sad, he knew she was sad. It was one of the first things she said to him when they sat down at the cafe together.

_“I have been really upset, but you can cheer me up, can’t you Bill?”_

_She said it with such certainty and confidence you would have though she wasn’t sad at all. She seemed the exact same here as she did on his boat three weeks ago, but it was her eyes. There was a certain shimmer to them now, almost like her tears were sitting just behind her eyes and they were ready to be realised at any time._

_He didn’t ask why, he knew she would tell him if she wanted too and she obviously wanted to take her mind off the situation. He didn’t want her to dwell on it._

_So Bill had just smiled, tucked his hair behind his ear and said “Have you ever been snorkelling?”_

_A massive grin came across Donna’s face and she shook her head, her curls bouncing across her face._

_“No,” she said slowly “but I would love too.”_

_Donna had let out a big sigh of relief and she had grabbed Bill’s hand quickly, all but dragging him to the harbour._

“Donna!” He said a little louder, and her eyes snapped back to him, and Bill noticed the shimmer in them again “Can you pass me that rope, please?”

She looked at him for a second before picking up the rope and walking towards him “I’m sorry, I’m just distracted.”

“Yeah, I can tell.” He said with a smile, tying the rope into a knot. Bill knew exactly what was upsetting her, he had seen it in the eyes of countless girls at school, sometimes at his own doing.

And he may have only known Donna for a little while, but she was fun and care free and loving, she’s someone a man can easily fall for. It what he was slowly finding out for himself. “Whatever he did, he’s a dick.”

Donna’s head snapped to him quickly, her eyes going wide. She slowly made her way back towards him “How did you...”

“I can tell,” he said with a reassuring smile, and quickly came to her side, putting his arm around her shoulders and giving her a side hug “but you’re not gonna think about that right now, what you are gonna think about it snorkelling.”

He let go of Donna’s shoulder and reached down to grab some goggles, passing one of them to her.

She bit her lip to try and conceal her smile but despite herself, the smile only grew and she grabbed the goggles off him.

Bill stopped the boat near a cliff, he leaned across the edge and looked at the blue sea. Donna was quick to get by him, leaning on his side and peering over the edge as well.

“This is a good spot.” He said, looking back at Donna with a large smile.

Donna looked at him with furrowed eyebrows “A good spot for what?”

He leaned down and Donna went with him, leaning her chin on his shoulder as he outstretched his hand and pointed towards the rocks in the sea.

“A good spot to find Pinctada, you know those oysters that have pearls inside them?”

“Yeah?” Donna said, her voice rising in pitch due to her excitement “There here?”

“They can be found in a rocky, shallow and sandy part of the ocean,” Bill said looking back at her “this is the perfect spot and I’m gonna get you one.”

“Or I can get one myself.” She said pointedly, standing back up and putting her goggles on. She quickly took off her denim shorts and dived into the water.

Bill stood up and stared at her with raised eyebrows “Do you want to wait for me?”

“Um,” she said with a smirk “I don’t know you’re doing a lot of this,” she brought up her hand and started to make a chatting motion with it “and a not enough of this.” Then she pointed to the water.

“Okay then.” Bill said with fake annoyance, taking off his t-shirt.

Donna stared at him, her smile quickly dropping when she took a look at his chest. She doesn’t know what Bill does yet, why he had a boat in Greece and why he was taking part in sailing competitions. But whatever he does, his body is incredibly fit.

“What are you staring at?” He said with a smirk “Weren’t you just moaning at me for not getting in?”

“And that’s exactly why I’m staring!” Donna said, trying to divert the situation “You’re still taking your time, now get in!” She all but screamed and Bill dived in head first, resurfacing just inches away from her face.

They stared at each other for a moment, Donna not being able to look away from his blue eyes. She didn’t know what was wrong with her and boys lately, was she just missing Sam? Was that why the only thing that was stopping her from kissing Bill at this moment were the goggles adoring their faces?

She tried to convince herself it was because of Sam, getting over a guy by getting under another one. But there was a feeling, she had in the pit of her stomach that it was something more. The same feeling she had when she first stepped on the boat, before she had even met Sam.

“Do you want me to guide you?” Bill said gently, taking his hand and trailing down her arm. Donna felt her hairs rise where he trailed his finger, she was sure it was the water.

Bill took her hand gently in his, linking their finger together. “Just swim like you usually would, just with one hand.” He let out a little chuckle at that and Donna let out a genuine grin, one that was becoming more regular since she’s been out here with Bill.

He lead her down, into the ocean and they spent a good hour there. Looking at the sea life, trying to find Pinctada, every now and then Bill would resurface and he’d give her an in depth fact about something they had just seen. She made a mental note to ask him about what he does and how he knows so much about nature.

When they resurfaced this time, Donna let out a huff of frustration.

“What’s wrong?” Bill asked her genuinely, hoping she’s having fun.

“These oysters are starting to bother me, are you sure we’re in the right area?” She asked with a sad frown.

Bill chuckled at her “You can’t see them? I can see them from a mile away, is your eyesight okay?” He said teasingly and Donna nose scrunched up, slapping her hand in the water and splashing Bill in the face.

“Well, sorry,” she said sarcastically “not all of us are,” she claimed her hand about, “are,” she pointed towards Bill and he just titled his head to the side.

“Yes?” He asked, trying to prompt her.

“What do you even do?” Donna asked finally and he jut shook his head, taking her hand and linking their fingers again. Donna was shocked at how easy it felt.

“Come on, I’ll show you where you can find them.”

They went back into the water and after a little while Donna emerged to the surfaces with a grin on her face and an oyster in her hand. She climbed the ladder of the boat and sat on the deck. Bill followed, and when he got to the top he took off his goggles, tossing it on the boat.

“You want to open it?” Bill asked with a smile and Donna shook her head.

“No, getting it is award enough.”

“Really?” Bill asked in shock and Donna shook her head.

“Of course not!” She outreached her hand to hand the Pinctada to Bill “Open it!”

Bill smiled and grabbed the Pinctada, taking his knife that sat beside Donna and was about to pry it open when Donna started to make a drum roll on her thigh.

When it was open, Donna’s mouth opened in shock, looking back at Bill in genuine surprise.

“For you.” Bill said sweetly, extending the pearl towards

Donna who took it in her hands gently. “You’re very kind.”

“I have at least 18 ulterior motives.” Bill said cheekily, but Donna didn’t decide to question it, she just smiled back at him.

//

Bill sailed to a different little island next to Kalokari for dinner.

“I could have taken you to Italy, you know. We didn’t have to settle for another Greek Island.”

Donna let out a little chuckle as she picked an olive from a pot “I think we may have missed dinner if we did that.”

Bill shrugged his shoulders “So we would have had breakfast, I could have shown you somewhere else.”

“Well, I appreciate that,” she said with a little smile “but I’m happy here, for now. I’m just trying to get to know the Island.”

Bill let out a little smile as she reached for a baguette and started eating her cheese sandwich. Donna stopped mid bite to see him staring at her with a small smile and she slowly lowered the sandwich.

“What?” She asked nervously “do I have feta cheese on my face?”

“No,” Bill said with a chuckle “you just sound like me, a couple of years ago.”

“Oh yeah?” Donna laid down on the blanket, her face looking up to the clear sky and she put on her sun glasses. “Why’s that?”

Bill laid down next to her, pushing the food out of the way. Tucking his blonde hair behind his ear and let out a heavy sigh. “It was three years ago. was 18, just finished high school in Stockholm and my mum wanted me to go to university.”

Donna looked to towards him “I’m guessing by that sigh at the beginning, you didn’t want that?”

“My dad has been teaching me to sail since I could remember, that’s all I wanted to do. I wanted to see Europe and then maybe go further so, so I told my mum. I told her I wanted to buy a boat and become a travel writer.”

“You’re a travel writer?” Donna said in surprise, getting up and looking down at him “I used to read travel pieces all the time when I was at university, looking for inspiration. Would I have ready anything?”

“I don’t think so, it’s been three years, I’ve traveled most of Europe and I’ve only had two pieces published. Maybe I should just go back home, become a fishermen or something.”

“Aren’t you a vegetarian?” Donna said with a smirk and Bill rolled his eyes, sighing once more.

Donna shook her head, and laid back down. Putting her head on his chest and bringing her hand on his torso, stroking him slightly. Bill instinctively put his hand in her curls and started stroking her hair slowly.

“I’ve only known you for a little while but I know that you are not going back home, and you wanna know how I know that?”

“Humour me.”

“You’re clever and funny and cheeky. Hell, your out here going on sailing competitions and travelling Europe and writing about it. You are far too adventurous to be working a normal job. You aren’t going home.”

“And if no other publication will release my writings? I might have to go home.” He said with real worry in his voice, looking down at Donna.

She looked up, and for the first time since they’ve met she could see real worry in his eyes, she can hear it in his voice. This seemed to be something he really loved to do, something he couldn’t give up.

Donne gave him a reassuring smile, and rested her forehead on his chin. “Then you’ll publish a book, everywhere will read it and will become the Bill Anderson the greatest adventure to ever live.” She said rather dramatically and he gave out a low chuckle, hugging her tighter.

“What about you?” He asked softly.

“What about me?” She asked, patting his chest in a rhythm.

“What are you doing on a Greek Island? What’s the plan?”

“I have no plan,” Donna said genuinely “I started with no plan. After graduation I just wanted to travel and see what happens before settling down and getting I job I hate.”

“And no? Still no plan.” Bill asked curiously.

“I thought one was forming,” she said sadly and Bill noticed the shimmer return to her eyes “I met this guy, the night of the storm.”

“The storm I told you about?” He asked cheekily and she just rolled her eyes playfully.

“Yes that storm,” she bit her lip nervously, but decided to go on “I’d only known him for a week and I felt myself starting to... fall. I’ve never felt something that strong for someone, ever. Let alone so quickly. I convinced him to stay, a plan was forming. For the first time in my 21 years of living, I had a future.”

Bill’s hand movements started to slow, but was still stroking her hair for comfort “I’m assuming that hasn’t panned out?”

“I found out he was engaged and he left, a couple of days ago.”

“Hey,” He said quietly, causing her to look back at him “plans are overrated, and this guy, he sounds pretty shitty if he was to lie to you like that.”

“Oh, and you’re not that kind of guy?” She said and Bill raised his eyebrows remembering his words on the boat three weeks ago.

“Absolutely not!” He said defensively “... usually.”

Donna let out a chuckle and pushed his face away. For the first time in a couple of days, she was feeling a lot more happier.

//

The stars were shinning above, and Donna was sitting on the top deck of the boat, trying to settle her mind before she went to sleep.

Bill was downstairs, making space on one of the bed, and Donna couldn’t stop thinking about everything that’s happened recently.

Sam was great. He was everything she didn’t know she wanted and now he was gone. He lied, he cheated. That was something she couldn’t forgive.

And with Bill, he showed up today and he made her day better than it would have been. He took her mind off of things, he made her feel like herself again.

Then there was Tanya and Rosie back on the island, waiting for her, wanting to take her home. She doesn’t know if she wants to do that or if she wants to stay.

She threw her head in her hands and sighed, wanting to just go to sleep and wake up with her head on straight.

Bill came from the lower deck and looked at Donna. Her head in her hands and her curls as wild as ever.

He made his way towards her and slowly lowered himself next to her, his hands clasped between his thighs.

Donna heard him and turned her head towards him, “My life is so confusing.”

Bill gave her a genuine smile and put his arms around her shoulder, hugging her to his side. Donna went with him easily, snuggling to his side, his warmth welcomed instead of the cold sea breeze.

They were looking at Kalokairi, Donna resting her head on Bill’s shoulder and he pointed towards the island, beginning to talk.

“Do you know that Kalokairi is drenched in Greek mythology?” Bill said looking down at Donna who’s eyes were shut.

“No, care to expand on that?”

“Kalokairi was once suppose to be the sight of Aphrodite’s fountain, you know the goddess of love. And if you drank the water you were suppose to find true love and perfect happiness.”

Donna picked up her head and rested her chin on his shoulder, a little regretful smile gracing her face “I guess the island hasn’t been that kind to me.”

“Come on now,” Bill said warmly “it doesn’t have to be romantic love. It could mean love for your friends, love for the island, for this new life you’re leading.”

Bill noticed the shimmer in her eyes again, but it was different this time. She was still leaning her chin on his shoulder, her eyes tender and affectionate. Bill’s eyes flickered to her lips, then back at her eyes. He quickly backed away, not wanting to do anything he would regret.

Bill got up and started to make his way towards the lower deck before turning around. “The bed is all cleared for you, and if you need anything just knock on my door.”

Donna saw him disappear below deck and she looked back to the ocean. Her mind was still a mess, she didn’t know what she was going to do. But being here, with Bill, it seemed to ease her mind a little.

//

Donna laid in bed, alone. Her eyes wide open, she didn’t think she was going to sleep anytime soon. Looking back on her day, it was great. Her and Bill had a good time like she always does when he’s around. He’s shown her new things and he’s listened and been affectionate but hasn’t pushed it.

But Donna could admit she wanted him to push it. Wanted him to take that chance on the top deck tonight and kiss her, he was probably being respectful of her situation but all she can think about right now is kissing the Swede.

She felt something dig into her lower back and she reached down, grabbing the flipper and throwing it to the side. She let out a breath and got out of bed quickly.

Making her way towards Bill’s door, she didn’t even knock just opened it straight away.

Bill was awake, and topless. Oh God, he was really fit. She looked him in the eye and he was now ok his elbows waiting for her to talk.

“I just wanted to say,” she swallowed nervously “it was really nice when you showed up today.”

He smiled “Glad I could help.”

“Thank you,” Donna said honestly, then looked back towards her bed and then back at Bill “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.”

Donna was halfway to her bed when she shook her head and came back towards the door.

“I was just really sad.” She said honestly and Bill got up into a sitting position.

“I know.” He said sadly.

“Men are pigs.”

“All of us.” He nodded in agreement and she nodded her head also, making her way out before coming back again.

“That’s not to say I don’t like pigs,” she was digging a hole for herself but she didn’t care “I do like them. I mean, I wouldn’t want to have one as a pet but - “

“Just get over here.” Bill said and smiled widely. Donna smiled back, and ran towards him, letting out a laugh when he caught her hips and turned her on to her back.

She reached up and took his cheek in her hand, bringing him down and placing a kiss on his lips.

Bill quickly moved his hands to her lower back and pushed her into him, his mouth still on her and the kiss growing passionate as time went on. His tongue sliding into her mouth easily.

Donna felt alive and free and happy for the first time in a couple of days and it was all because of Bill. Her smile grew into the kiss and soon he was all she could feel and think about.

//

When Bill woke up the next morning, he couldn’t help but smile at the sight in front of him. He had Donna, in his bed. He got to hold her and kiss her and take care of her for the night and he couldn’t have been happier.

He got up on his elbows and started to trail kissed down her shoulder and to the back of her neck, his eyelashes slowly fluttering down her spine.

“Hm,” Donna hummed out contently, her hands coming up to the head board for a stretch “that tickles.”

Donna could feel Bill’s smile on her skin, and her own smile formed into the pillows. He trailed the kissed back up to her spine and pressed a kiss to her cheek. Donna turned her head and gave Bill a few pecks on the lips.

“Hmm,” He said as she carried on giving him pecks “this is a nice way to wake up, isn’t it?”

“The best.” Donna said in agreement, as she gave him a few more kisses on the lips.

“Breakfast?” He asked, laying on his side and bringing her into his chest.

Donna couldn’t seem to stop touching him, her hand trailing up and down his chest.

“That sounds great,” she said with a huge smile “pancakes?” Her voice was high and hopefully and Bill gave her another quick kiss on the lips before getting up.

“Pancakes it is.”

//

Bill had docked his boat in the harbour and got off to say goodbye to Donna. She had said she needed to get back to her friends and as much as she’d love too, she couldn’t stay another day out at sea with him.

“Where will you go?” Donna asked sweetly, her hands interlocked with his. His hair blowing in the wind.

“I think, it’s time for me to head home for a little while. Maybe see how my mum is holding up. Haven’t seen her in the last three years.”

Donna nodded her head quickly “But you gotta promise me you won’t stay home, okay? This is just a quick visit.”

Bill nodded his head in agreement “Yes, I promise. I’ll be back out to sea again in no time. I’m thinking Asia next.”

“Sounds exciting, I’ll be sure to read your next piece.”

Bill noticed the hesitance Donna was showing, something he hasn’t seen this morning when they were together.

“Hey now,” He said to her, taking her face in between his hands “You okay? You know what you’re going to do yet?”

“Not at all,” she said with a sad smile, gently raising her hands and putting them in Bill’s “I don’t know if I should stay or go home or travel somewhere else.”

“You could always come to Sweden, with me. I wouldn’t mind the company.”

“Thank you, but I think I’m gonna stick around for a bit, see what this island has in store for me.”

“Great things I’m sure,” Bill said with a smile before letting go of Donna’s cheeks and then digging into his pocket.

“Open your hand.” He said and Donna raised her eyebrows suspiciously. She opened her hand and outstretched it towards him. He dropped a ring into her hands.

“I noticed you liked wearing rings and I thought it would be nice to put the pearl you found on a ring so you can always keep it with you.”

Donna’s breath caught in her throat as she looked at the beautiful ring, the pear shining in the sun. She placed it on her right ring finger, and looked back at Bill with a large smile.

She threw her arms around his neck and pulled him into a deep kiss. They stayed like that for awhile before she pulled away.

“That is the sweetest thing anyone has ever give me,” Donna gave him another kiss before pulling away hesitantly “I’m really going to miss you.”

“I’ll miss you too, Donna.”

And when Bill pulled away on the boat, giving her a little wave, Donna couldn’t help but feel a little bit of sadness enter her heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you! Please leave me your thoughts and if you want me to write more of these two what would you like to see?


End file.
